Diva
by TurtleFriedRice
Summary: Sanji usually loves his 'me time'. Usually.


Sanji let out a sigh of content. He felt fabulous. Fuck, he was fabulous. He didn't need anyone else to say it. He had just stepped out of the shower, reaching out and grabbing his towel off the rack to start drying off. There was something that just recharged him after properly bathing, though he supposed it was natural. Even so, it didn't make his bubble bath night any less special.

It was his 'me' time, the time where the damn Marimo went off to his late night guy's night with Luffy at some all you can eat pigsfest he hardly approved of. For him, it was the time where the candles and dimmer switch got used and he could break out the wine without feeling the slightest bit doubtful about his reason for drinking. It was all about relaxation.

Not to mention, as he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, he looked freaking good. He meant that in a not self centered way, though. After working around food and working up a sweat every day the whole week, there was hardly any time to just feel appetizing himself. After he dried off his long and lean legs and arms, Sanji wrapped the towel up in a spin around his hair. Sure, it looked comical, but really, who the fuck was gonna see it.

The events of his 'me' night were already set in clockwork in his brain, he had at least another hour and a half to himself. Next though, and this was probably the cook's favorite part of the whole damn night, he pulled an arm through his plush, sexy red robe and draped it over his shoulders. It was so worth listening to the Marimo's taunts every time he saw it hanging on the back of their bathroom door, but lord did Sanji not even care. It was comfortable as fuck.

So now draped in his magnificent robes, hair caught in a nice towel turban, the cook turned back to the side of his tub and picked up his wine bottle and glass. It was time to move the party elsewhere. He strolled through the bathroom door, meeting with the cool air of the bedroom before spreading himself across on his bed.

His laptop lay there already closed and in reach. Damn everything was just perfect. Setting the wine and glass to the side again he opened up his computer, a small expectant smile on his lips. What would he do this friday night? Should he look up some more cheesy romance smut? Watch the recording of his favorite cooking show he had saved?

Nah, as if he was that entertaining. Instead he went straight to what most people do, he went to his Facebook. It was time to do his weekly stalking of all his friends, though mostly about what new swim suit and beach pictures his female friends would be posting. He scrolled down the page, mindlessly reading over boring posts until one from his dear close friend, Nami, caught his eyes. It was a video and of course he couldn't just not... play it to watch her beautiful face and hear her stunning cords.

On the other side of the house, unknown to the blond, a certain Marimo let himself into the house. He felt like crap. The usual night hanging out with Luffy went crazy and fast as it always did. As always, they got kicked out of whatever establishment they dared to go eat at. Really, he didn't know why he or Luffy didn't have permanent bans in certain places, the way they were sure to go to each restaurant in order and clean it out of all rations.

He tossed his keys onto the kitchen counter with a grunt and grabbed a beer from the fridge. Zoro just wanted to guzzle this down and sleep. That would be the perfect end to his friday night. Though as he was making it down the hall to the bedroom, his steps took a slower pace... as he began to recognize a voice that didn't belong in his house, at least not at the moment.

It was female and it was laughing. Was that Nami? Why would the cook have Nami over? He hovered outside of his bedroom. Why would he have her in the bedroom with him? Why did it smell so much more fucking floral than usual? He narrowed his eyes before turning the knob and slamming the door open. The hell if he was gonna let this shit go on in his bed-!

He froze though in shock. It wasn't what he thought at all. Instead he was given the image of Sanji, an expression like a deer caught in headlights as the video on his computer kept going. He was sprawled out, in that stupid ass robe that was positioned with his bare front showing for Zoro to see. His head was wrapped in a towel and his cheeks had the faintest hint of red across them.

"What. The. Fuck."

Sanji's face was getting redder by the minute and he hurriedly and instinctively without thinking slammed his computer shut and closed his robe.

"GET OUT"

Zoro didn't even think, he stepped out of the doorway and shut the door. What... had he even just seen. And wait...Why did he just retreat like he accidentally walked into his sister's bedroom or something. The image of Sanji came back into his mind and he started laughing, hard.

Sanji, his heart still beating like crazy on the inside fell back on the bed, mortified and totally able to hear the asshole laughing at him. So much for his secret 'me' time.

* * *

**Author's Note: XD Diva Sanji ftw. Thank you to my beta reader MyLadyDay!**


End file.
